A new adventure
by JPOLICARPIO
Summary: Team rocket gets a little time off before their next mission but will the heroes ruin it or fall with their new regional target.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note. The 24 pokemon from team rocket are team rockets pokemon through the anime and a gengar, raticate,mightyena, skunktank, abomasnow, escavalier, reunicles, and eelektros.

Now we see our heroes after the white ruins going home to pallet town. Said the Narrator.

An aid from the past.

Hey look its the twerps. Said Jessie. Lets go after them. Said James. Huh. Said Sam. What's wrong with you. Said Meowth. It's just plan after plan we still can't catch that pikachu. Said Sam. Hey were back at Kano get that spirit up. Said Jessie. You're right Jessie we are back at Kanto so I suggest we get some reinforcements. Said Sam. I think its about time to call the boss. Sam are you sure about this. Asked James. Positive. Said Sam. Hello sir we would like to request you to send our pokemon from headquarters to us so we may catch you more powerful pokemon than ever. Well I guess you have a point be sure to succeed in the name of team rocket I'll have delibird send them right away. Said the boss.

Here comes the delibird

Hey look there's the teams delibird. Thank you for the quick delivery. Said Meowth. Now shall we give the twerps quite a surprise. Said Jessie.

Oaks laboratory

Ash my boy it nice to see you after your unova league adventure. Said Oak. It's nice to see you too profesor, these are my friends from unova Iris and Cilan. Said Ash. Oh ash i nearly forgot professor Juniper sent in all of your pokemon from unova and they are all socializing out in the back why don't you join them. Said Oak. All right everyone come on out and say Hi. Said Ash, Cilan, and Iris.

Team rocket strikes.

Hey its time for get out of bed Kanto. Said Jessie ( in disguise). Who are you? Asked Iris. We're the crew of the get out of bed Kanto T.V. Show and we are here to everyone of pallet towns trainers. Said Jessie. So we just need a couple of pictures and we'll be done. Said James. Okay trainers and pokemon say cheese. Said Sam. Cheese, ahhh, what's going on. Said Ash.

Listen is that a shriek of twerps I hear. Said Jessie.

Its speaking to me loud and clear. Said James.

As evil as old as the galaxy. Said Sam.

Sent here to fulfill our destiny. Said Jessie.

With Meowth thats me.

To denounce the evils of truth and love. Said James.

To extend our reach to the stars above. Said Jessie

Sam

Jessie

James

Meowth ain't that a name

Where ever there's peace in the universe. Said Sam

Team rocket. Said Jessie

we'll be there. Said James

To make everything worse.

Team rocket. Said Ash. You know what I don't get the twerps always acts surprised when he sees us, well enough chit chat go escavalier. Said Sam. Go woobat. Said Jessie. Go yamask. Said James. All right it's fine with me go pikachu thunder attack against woobat and yamask and pignite use flamethrower. You leave us no choice twerps go every pokemon we have. Said team rocket. ( In a flash 24 pokemon appeared). What the. Said Iris. I never knew team rocket had so many pokemon. Well during our temporary retreat we went back to the place where we released all of our pokemon. Said jessie. Go lickytung attack with supersonic. Oh no everyone got confused from the supersonic. Said Cilan. Come on Meowth where is our get away machine. Said James. Prepare to see the helicopter mark 5. Said Meowth. Seriously Meowth all you can get is a helicopter. Said Sam. Just wait. Said Meowth. (In a bright light the helicopter turned into a robot that flies.) Wait do you guys feel a bit hotter in here. Said Sam. Oh our machine is melting, lets go again gengar. Go weezing. Said James. Get out here and battle arbok. Said Jessie. Lets show them your power Arbok use poison sting. Weezing sludge attack. Said James. Gengar shadow ball attack. Said Sam. Pikachu thunder bolt. Said Ash. Emolga use discharge. Said Iris. Stunfisk use thunder shock. Said Cilan. Ahhhh, looks like team rocket is blasting off again.

How will our adventure change now that every trainer can bring nine pokemon will team rocket finally win with this change or suffer worse defeats. Said the narrator.


	2. Chapter 2

Kanto festival

Hey guys look it says this festival is having a poisin type tournament and the winner gets a newly discovered pokemon egg, what I think is its from the Kalos region with really rare pokemon. Said Meowth. And no one specializes in poisin type better than team rocket. Said Jessie. Meowth we're not leaving you out of it. Said Sam. Ive got an idea! I like that thought of yours lets go. Said James.

Ash and co.

Hello pokemon trainers, we are here to inform you of a poisin type tournament winner will get this rare pokemon from the region of Kalso. Hope to see you all. Said the announcer.

Well I'm entering. Said ash. But Ash you don't have a poisin type pokemon. Said Iris. That's not true i have Muk. Said Ash. That's true it's too bad we can'waeather we don't have poisin types but we'll cheer you on. Said Cilan. I just have to call the professor. Hello profesor oak can you send me Muk right away. Said Ash. Ok ash since your allowed 9 pokemon you don't have to send any back. Said Oak. Thanks professor. Said Ash.

First round

Okay its time for the first round it's trainer Ash from pallet vs Jen battle begin. Said the announce. Go Muk use sludge bomb on golbat. Said ash. and golbat Is unable to continue ash is sent to the next round.

Final round it's Jessie vs James. And Sam vs Ash on the other field battle begin. Go skunktank. Said Sam. Lets battle Muk. Said Ash. Go Muk body slam. Said Ash. Don't just lie there get out by using dig. Said Sam. Now lets get that Muk with your slash attack. Wow that was powerful. Wait a minute That wasn't your slash did you just learn metal claw? Sam asked. We'll work with it metal claw full power. Said sam. Body slam. Said Ash. Use your claws and slam Muk now. Said Sam. Muk is unable to battle Sam wins.

Now it's time for our final battle it's jessie vs Sam. Seviper go. Skunktank one last time. Use metal claw then use self destruct. Seviper is unable to continue Sam wins and gets the egg from the Kalos region.

The Boss.

Hello Sir. Said the quartet. This is Matori What is it we just needed to send a pokemon ther cause Sam is over his limit. Cause i won an egg from the Kalos region. Said sam. Did you just say Kalos? Said Matori. Yes. said Jessie. Well great work since we're sending you ther immediately but unlike unova we are allowing you to keep your pokemon but your mission will be revealed as soon as your arrival there. So what pokemon are you sending? Asked Matori. My chimecho. Said Sam. Very well and head to Kalos Imediately. Said Matori. Can you believe it the boss really trust us to go to a new region with immediate orders. Said James. Okay everyone say it CORNER OFFICE! VICE PRESIDENCY! BIG MONEY! Said the group. lets go. Said Jessie.

Festival.

Hey guys I've been thinking i would love to go to the Kalos region. Said Ash. You said the words right from my mind. Said Cilan. And we're going with you. Said Iris. Okay let's go.

How will our heroes new adventure turnout and what is team rocket's sinister plan for Kalos, find out in the new book Kalos here we come. Said the Author


End file.
